1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is in the field of storage apparatus and particularly of such apparatus in which the stored items may be displayed. Still more particularly, the items may be concealed or displayed and a factor relating to the concealment is that the apparatus does not appear to be a storage apparatus.
2. Prior Art
A preliminary search related to the subject invention produced the following U.S. Pats. Nos.: 215,221; 2,449,204; 2,218,409; 2,593,195; 2,318,850; 3,743,085; Des. 231,299.
All these patents show apparatus for storing and/or displaying various items such as coins, photographs and medical tablets. The apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 215,221 provided for storing more photographs than are displayed at any one time with means for selecting those to be displayed. However, all of the patented inventions are identifiable by their appearances as apparatus for displaying the items displayed. None of them provide means for storing and displaying one type of item while appearing to be means for displaying another, such as a photograph or picture.
Accordingly it is an objective of the subject invention to provide means for storing and displaying a first type of item while appearing to be means for displaying a second type. A further objective is that the first type of item be teeth, such as the baby teeth of a particular child, and that the second type of item be a photograph, such as a photograph of the mother of the child. Another objective is that the display of the teeth be optional and, still further, that the display include information relating to the stored teeth.